Private Continuation of "In Another World: A City Called Mob Suez" with Brudikai222
“You’ve been at this job for two years now. Not every case has been won, but you’ve kept your cool through it all, and are a respected member of society. You’ve helped the police bust more than 30 cases, and are often called in and given tips to help the investigations. This also means you’ve painted a target on your back for lowlifes. People still come to ask for your help, but it’s usually through notes or special meetings. The people that you’ve helped don’t always have the big bucks to compensate for your services, but instead offer favors, which have been useful down the road. You live in a nice little apartment. It’s not spacious, but it’s clean. No roaches or webs can be seen. The rent isn’t cheap, but you’ve always been able to pay with some extra left for when your coat tears or your shoes give out. Your life isn’t glamorous, but there’s not much to complain about.” PARTNER: RYNK A short thing at only 20 years young, this girl was the daughter of two families. Her parents were runaways from two different underbelly families, the Nictrela and the Banshees. Rynks got a fair combination of the two. Her parents died before she got to know them, but it didn’t take long once she could read and write for her to find out about her ancestors. The kid didn’t seem interested in following crime’s calling, but growing up wasn’t easy, especially after the orphanage closed down. Odd jobs around kept her alive, but only recently did she get an actual place to stay at, your office apparently. The feline was caught up in some kind of person-trafficking, and you happened to be in the right neighborhood to bust the group. Despite her claiming she wasn’t actually in trouble, she seemed grateful and an assistant position was open. The big-eared midget jumped at the chance to get a steady pay working for a P.I. and while you only met the kid a few days ago, she looked like she’d at least try to pull her weight around, however little it is. ROLEPLAY START “A call rang on the telephone. The police called you in to check a crime scene. You didn’t get the call yourself of course. Your assistant handled that, notifying you when you reached your office. Apparently the crime had something to do with a store broken into. A special material was taken and they want more eyes out there looking for clues. It’s still early. You’ve got time to read the paper, take a sip from a mug, maybe chat it up with the help. Best not to doddle before you get on the cops’ bad side.” BEGIN Mahdi fixed his tie as he stood up from his desk, reached for his coat on the rack walked through the door. He walked down the stairs to the exit of the building. "Probably just some hoodlums from the the slums tri'na make some dough... to bad it's balled up..." He put on his hat walking off to the store. "Rynk better there.." (He's leaving his office, yes?) (yep) (Good to know) The midget-lynx dashed out after him, tying an oversized jacket around her waist to keep it from dragging. "We're on our way then?" She asked while slowing down to a casual stroll next to the employer. "Yep I'm sure you know the case." Mahdi said still looking ahead. "Got a grocery to take care of- yeah," She nodded. "They never have that much money, even in the reg'ster... reg-is-er... re- you know what I mean," A half-grumble concluded as they neared the location. Some officers, only five maximum, surrounded the area. Tape was keeping people at bay, but it looked like only a few witnesses remained, most likely due to being the only ones that were caught before leaving. The front window had been broken through with a danish laying tarnished on the sidewalk. One of the officers kept looking down at it in such depression that you'd think he hadn't eaten that morning. Mahdi ducked under the tape and entered the crime scene. "Alright Rynk I need you to talk to the store manger or any witnesses see if you can get a description of the caper, I'll search the area." The midget-lynx began to respond but an officer quickly said "Feel free, but you can just as easily ask here," as he strolled over. Without allowing for agreement or reluctance, he continued. "We found a black cloth covered in some white bubbling substance. Nothing was stolen that we can tell, but it looks like someone was hurt." The midget-lynx shot a quick glance to her employer as if asking if she should go look around anyway. He nodded as saying go ahead as he looked at the white substance. The lynx strolled off immediately. The material was a liquid. It looked metallic, almost blood-like, but whose blood wasn't quite clear. Then again it could always have simply be some kind of scentless cleaning material. "One of the customers said one of the guys had no face," The officer explained. "Guess the spill's his. The only one we remember being in the system with that description was Inferus." "Inferus.... hm? I guess I'll pay him a visit ask him a few questions...see if hes the one." Mahdi wrote down the name and put the pad back in his coat pocket. "Ya'know where this pill lives?" "No one knows where he lives, but he pops up on occasion at some cafes and the like. Once you're done looking up the place here, head over to the station and I'll get ya' the file we have. Fair warning: the unofficial opinion's that he's a gun-for-hire." "Gun for hire eh? I met a fair share of guns, they all had the intent of killing." He walked to the broken glass of the store and peered in. Rynk was chatting up with the clerk at the moment, pointing around to various spots of what looked like a battle. Drips of the liquid were sent about, with a few appliances--namely a now half-shattered power-drill--doused with the strange blood. No red blood could be seen. >A back room was unlocked, barely open at the far end of the store. >The clerk was talking with Rynk still but perhaps could give some other insight. >The white blood seemed to be originating from a shelf near the back room. Mahdi walked inside the glass crunching under his feet. He walked to the back room. A puddle of water could be seen near some kind of electricity-regulating machine generator for the store. More of the white liquid was around, as well as a long striped scarf on the side unharmed. Mahdi picked up the scarf. "More evidence... i'll give this to the sops later," He opened the back door with a hand on his gun just in case. (Ah yes, I've heard legends of the cops. Sorry, that was just kind of funny to me. X{D) The midget-lynx seemed to have finished her discussion with the clerk and was waiting for her employer when he walked out. She gave him a friendly smile while the clerk looked to him with a tired expression. "Do you have questions for me, Mr..." He trailed. (yeah sops are very convincing) "Detective Mahdi of the MSPD." He flashed his badge. "Have a few questions Have you... The files weren't that clear but what particularity was stolen from your store. (I now want to draw some kind of sneaky creature called a "sop". That's how I made the Urd character: typos.) "Nothing... but some of the items were," He glanced over at the window with a groan, "clearly handled..." (I have the feeling sops would be scorpion humanoid type things) "Hm nothing to spark an interest?" *He took out his note pad. "like a diamond or something of that value...." (I was thinking of something more silly but I can picture that too. Hm... *strokes non-beard*) "We're a grocery store, Mr. Mahdi. Unless someone is selling those rock drug... things without me knowing, we don't have any gems. The faceless man, he's been here before, but he's never acted violent toward anyone, at least not inside. Otherwise we would have banned him months ago." "hm.." He put his note pad away. He looks around the store. "what do you think rynk?" "Hm?" She looked over. "Uh... well if it's Inferus's blood then that means someone attacked him. Maybe... another hit-man?" "Possible... Did one of the other employees or citizens try to stop this robbery?" Mahdi looked at the clerk. "Everyone ran out or ducked," The clerk grimaced a bit. "Some probably snatched something during the commotion... Look, I've got stuff to clean up... and..." He groaned once more, "a window to replace..." "Right... come Rynk I think I had an earfull of this guy." He walk out of the store. ("What's taking him so long?" I thought. HINDSIGHT!!!!!! *shakes a mah fists*) The midget-lynx followed quickly. "Are we going to the station for the files now?" "Yes, yes we are." Mahdi replied. "Well-on," She replied. *One transition to the station later...* The police did not appear too busy, which was good. The station was not vastly populated by either civilian, criminal, or officer. Mahdi took off his hat as he entered the station." Hello boys hows the search going?" "Which one?" A cop asked while quickly passing by, a folder in his hands that he was furiously searching through. He didn't seem to actually be interested in th Llle answer but other heads had turned to attention. "The one where this mysterious person named Inferus who broke into the grocery store, has ANYTHING come up?" He puts his hands in his coat pockets. "That happened only an hour ago," The officer noted. "and as far as we know he didn't break into the grocery. The report says he was attacked. What did you need?"" "Tch fine then Rynk what do we need?" Mahdi said mocking the police a bit. "Uh... files on Inferus?" Rynk guessed. "I- I overheard you talking about that earlier at the store." "Right get them from the cops I'll be going back to the crime scene for something I'll be at my office when I'm done." Mahdi put his hat back on and walked out. "Eburrrrrrrm... Okay," She turned back to the officers as Mahdi left. Mahdi ducked under the tape again at the scene, he studied the broken glass and the suspect's blood trying to picture what may have happened in his mind. "The suspect broke the glass with an object shattering it.." Mahdi saw a bit of blood on the the window. "He could be a bit clumsy and cut him self as he was climbing through." The clerk was still about, though most others had left. He seemed to be on the phone, looking grimly at the window still. A few officers were still around, mostly to keep the public from trespassing. The smallest drop of blood, normal red blood, could be seen on the tip of a glass shard. Unfortunately DNA profiling would not be invented for quite some time. It is now 1:00 P.M. Mahdi pondered again. "I think one of the police said that at least one of the witnesses tried to stop the suspect.. could have been a struggle with the witness cutting himself on the glass.." The phone at the shop rang. The clerk answered and a few seconds later said "It's for you." Mahdi took the phone. "Hello?" "Uh, hi, Boss," Rynk replied on the other line. "I got some information from the files if you want to meet up... o-or I could tell you over the phone." "Whats the scoop then Rynk?" Mahdi sat on the counter. "Well there's a bunch of murders he was suspected in, most of them being holes in the head without bullets being found. There's also some places he's known for visiting often. Do you want to go see if we can find him?" "Thats the plan partner." Mahdi put some money on the counter. "Oi clerk a cup of joe please. " The store employee raised a finger to state something, but nothing came out of his mouth. He walked off into the employee's only room. "Okay," Rynk cleared her throat. "There's 'Origami Cafe', 'Seventh's Park', and... apparently some bench near the station- the police station." "What you think the suspect will be there?" Mahdi said still waiting for his coffee. "... We're talking about Inferus, right?" "...... He is the suspect right? Wait are we talking about two different things?" "Inferus is the one that got attacked in the store, and we're trying to find him to figure out why he was attacked." "Damn files....." "So... which place do you want to check out?" " Once this clerk gets back with my coffee I'm heading back to my office to look at the files again" "I'll take that as a 'bring them to the office' then. Anything else?" "Nah thats all for right now. See ya there." Mahdi hung up the phone and walked back to the glass studying it one last time. All evidence at this time has been located. The files would be waiting at the office when he returned. He sat down at his desk taking off his coat and hat, he opened up a file taking a sip of coffee. Some pictures were taped about of Inferus at the previously-mentioned locations, though little information was given of these otherwise. The victims of each crim ehe was suspected of suffered from varying forms of death, from punctures to poisons. Most were busienss-owners, some were bankers, and a few were police officers. "It seems like the punk targets authority figures or people with some type of power... hence the business owners and bankers.." he sipped his coffee once more. " HEY RYNK YOU STILL HERE??" A light tapping noise went across the ceiling. The front window was pulled open and the midget-lynx hopped through. "Right here." "Tell the boys in blue to keep tabs on business executives, the bankers and each other. Here's my signature incase they think you don't know from nothing . "Alright. Are we going to check out the places?" "Now your on the trolley." (1920's slang for you got the right idea Idky but I think I should say this to avoid confusion) He got up from his chair and took one last sip of his coffee, grabbed his gun and headed to his door. (I just assumed as such X{D) "Where do we check first?" If I remember correctly one of those places was an origami cafe, we'll check there first. "Alright." It took a taxi to get there but at least it wasn't toolate by the time of arrival: 3:50 PM to be exact. The cafe was on the corner of a street. It looked rather clean, decorated with paper art protected by glass casings. It wasn't a very large establishment: some seats and tables outside and others inside. A good twenty or so people were about at the moment. "As small as it is this place is the cat's meow an't it Rynk" Mahdi looked around the cafe. I'd order something if we wasn't on the clock." "What do we do when we find him?" The midget-lynx asked. "Just walk up?" "Guess so." Mahdi looked at a menu. "Alright then." While a colorful cast was sitting and standing about, no one particularly fit the profile of a man without a face. The food on the plastic-wrapped paper was not particularly pricey but certainly not cheap. Most were sandwiches and sweet treats. (Hooba Dooba) "Damn this sweet tooth I have... I'll take atleast 3 of those mini cakes if ya will." Mahdi pointed at it like a child picking out ice cream for the first time. The payment was made and the cakes packaged in a cardboard box. The employes may be questioned but perhaps more information can be attained outdoors as well. "You're right partner i'll stay here to question the employees you go outside." Mahdi says eating one of the cakes. Rynk turned to Mahdi. "I'm... right? About what?" "I thought I heard something...." (I'm using my phone to edit this since im not home right now and my phone messing up big time The bold text on my phone looks like Rynk was saying something XD) (Ah. X{D) "Oh... alright well I'll check outside then..." She walked out. As Mahdi continued eating, things semed quiet... until the sound of a zipping bullet sent the midget-lynx falling backward while clutching her arm. Mahdi sat down at a table, taking out his note pad and started writing. "3:41 PM still no sign of the on called Infurnus (if that was his name) I sent Rynk to ask questions outside. Ps. once I finish this cake I'll ask my own questins to the employees and customers." (So he didn't just hear the bullet from outside?) Mahdi choked on a piece of cake when he heard a gun go off. He ran out side pulling out his gun seeing Rynk. "Rynk you ok?" He tried helping her up. The midget-lynx hissed a bit, but answered "Dazed a bit but yeah..." She looked up at a far off rooftop. "Someone just shot at me from up there." "Quick get inside I'll be back!!" Mahdi helped Rynk get inside then ran to the building Rynk said the shot came from. "Bu- I ca-" She stopped as Mahdi had already ran away from the building. A tall figure could be seen just between a twin-chimney set. The shadows kept their colors moot. Mahdi jumped onto a ladder and ran up the fire escape. Once Mahdi was a few yards away, the figure began running off across the rooftop. Mahdi gave chase. "MSPD stop running hoodlum!!" The figure did not slow, but instead drop down to the street alleyway below. "Aw shi--" Mahdi triped and fell down the fire escape and landed on the ground. "Ugh.... the things I do for this city..." Mahdi got up and continued to give chase. (Allo?) The figure made a turn around a nearby building in front of the open street. Mahdi followed "Don't make me shoot you, I hate using this thing!" "Please," A chuckling voice came from the figure as they stopped in front of Mahdi, spinning around with their faceless face looking about to make sure they were alone. "I wouldn't have given you the chance to if escpaing was the plan." Mahdi pointed his gun. "You shot my partner... no my friend, You tell me why right now or I'll forget thro'n ya in the slammer Ima pop your head full of lead! You catch'n me or do I have to dumb down fer ya? "I actually shot at-... never mind," He shrugged, leaning against the wall. "You wanted my attention, and now you have it. Apologies, I don't normally lure people away before conversing with them, but I'm not in the mood to be publicly seen and you probably know why." "Still didn't answer me." Mahdi pulled back the hammer of his Revolver. "No, you just weren't paying attention, so I'll rephrase: I shot at her to get your attention, to draw you out here away from the public eye. You catchi'n me or do I have to dumb it down fer ya?" "I'll let that slide... although im tempted to pull the trigger." He put his gun away. "whats so important to shoot my partner make me chase you here..." "You're the one looking for me, aren't you?" "So you're the Inferus guy I presume?" "Is there anyone else that has no face in this city?" " well I just got finish chasing and falling down a fire escape so excuse me if my vision an't perfect." Mahdi rub one eye. "Any way I guess I'll ask you this question first. That scene at the grocery store I think the boys in blue got a sample of your blood. Mind telling me what went down?" "I was asked to go to the grocery store," He rang his hands in the air as if there was some invisible cloth in his hands. Realizing there was not, he sighed. "A lizard, blue with brown hair, came at me with a heated knife. I was in the backroom per instructions when he attacked. I wasn't about to make a mess in a public store... that time, so I thwarted him off. The clerk called the cops and I made my leave..." He sighed again, "You wouldn't happen to have picked up a scarf at some time did you? I'd like that back." "Oh yeah I did but its back at my office I was gunna take it to the station cuz ya'know evidence." Mahdi took out his notepad and started writing down the descriptions of the attacker Inferus told him. "Well if you could be so kind as to leave it at the cafe today or at some point for me to retrive, it would be appreciated." "Yeah I'll give it to you, but Im going to have to take you into custody for using a firearm in a public area." Mahdi took out some handcuffs. "No, no you aren't," The faceless man stiffined, "So listen, detective: this was a free one. I'm nice like that. If I didn't feel like giving you a tip, you wouldn't have found me to begin with, so put your cuffs away. Besides," He relaxed a bit, "you won't find the weapon, and I don't trust cop cells to keep people from killing me." "Cmon dont make this harder then it has to be. You violated the law. I'll put in a few words and the cops will put you in a single cell and you might get out for being a good guy there eh?" He still had the cuffs in hand. As he could not show an expression, the less coky attitude becoming colder would not be noticed, but the tone was transparently clear. "Boyscout, put those back." Mahdi sighed. "Stubborn.... Im going to get a lot of heat for this from Rynk and the cops.... go, get out of here before I change my mind." Inferus nodded before turning around. He was about to leave but then stopped and turned back. "Here's a sign of good faith for ya. Try looking into those houses on Seventh Street, particularly the two-stories." "Got it.." Mahdi put the cuffs away and walked back to the cafe. An impatiently-foot-tapping Rynk waited next to an outdoor chair at the cafe. Mahdi sat down at the table. "The guy got away but I think that was our guy..." Mahdi said holding his head. "Damn fire escape..." "You okay?" She asked. "I gave chase to your fire arm assailant and fell down a fire escape. By the way hows your arm doing?" She gave her arm a spinning flex a few times. "Just peeled off some skin ut I'm fine now. The bullet had melt; it was made of ice." "Alright although I got a lead from....... one of the civilains about some houses on seventh street." Mahdi said taking out his notepad once more to check to see if he said the right thing. "Seventh Street?" She thought aloud. "So we're going there next?" "Now you're on the trolley, but first." Mahdi got up and waked inside the cafe to buy more cake. Rynk gave him a briefly cross look before chuckling it off with a shake of the head, following after him. Mahdi sat down with 3 mini cakes and started eating. The midget-lynx stood aside, looking at the cakes a few times but refraining from saying anything. Mahdi pushed one to her." Go ahead you earned it. Ya did good parnter." "... Thanks," She smiled, taking the cake. "You come here often?" "you're not tryina make a move on me are ya?" Mahdi said jokingly. "Today was the first time I've been here ever, Now atleast twice a week I might come here." "... Ma-... oh..." She gave a forced cough in attempt to not show a flushed expression, looking aside. "Yeah, it's... i'z really fancy." Mahdi took another bite of his cake. "So wanna go to seventh street or wait til morn'n?" "... Sooner the better," She voted. "Fair nuff." Mahdi got up and put a tip on the table. Rynk walked outside, waiting for Mahdi. Mahdi walked putting his hat on. "Ok when we get there check the the houses preferably the two stories houses." "Oddly specific." it took a good half-hour but they arrived at Seventh St. It is now 5:00. The sky isn't quite sunset yet but nearing there. Three houses could be seen as multiple stories. One was green, one was tan, and one was red. If too much time is taken then an opportunity might be taken away. Two attempts. "Think you can check that tan house while I check this green one? IF everything checks out ok meet at the red one." Mahdi said writing on his note pad. (Is that acceptable?) "What am I looking for?" Rynk asked. (Yep) "Anything out of the ordinary, like blood limbs.....anything." "... Yum," She replied partially sarcastically. "Alright," She jogged over to the tan house. Mahdi walked to the green house he looked through the window's first then proceeded to the door. The lights were off but the blinds were open. Some furniture could be seen bu no one inside. Mahdi opened opened the door. "hmph that was easy.." He looked around the room. (Hooba dooba) The sound of rushing water could be heard on the second floor. Mahdi put his hand on his gun as he sneaked up the stairs to the second floor. The sound was coming from the bathroom. Mahdi reached the bath room, removing his gun from his coat pocket. A shower was going, the curtains blocking view of whatever, or whoever, was on the other side. Some shampoo was placed on a shelf but strangely enough the room was quite... aged... dirtied as if no one had been there for a good few years, but yet the water ran. "This is gunna be very uncomfortable." Mahdi whispered to himself as he crept into the bathroom with his gun raised. He hesitated to reach for the curtains. "Wouldn't advise that," A feminine voice said from behind the curtains. "Oh sweet Jesus!!" Mahdi fell backwards startled by the voice. "You shower with that mouth?" The person asked, a distinct Irish accent being made more clear. "... Then again was that a compliment?" "I Have no idea, this house sorta looked abandoned. I was told to come here by the State to see if it really was." Mahdi said coming up with a lie to justify why he was here. "So you're a building inspector or something?" "Yes I am ma'am. Now that I know someone lives here.... This place is kind of a mess maybe you should clean up a bit or I'll have to condemn this place, or you can move out. " Mahdi kept the lie going. "Who said I lived here- could you hand me the shampoo?" "Then why are you in a house thats pretty much inhabitable?" Mahdi questioned pushing the shampoo with his gun over. A brown hand with red flickering arrow-shaped striped on the fingers and wrist took the shampoo. "Quite the question. So, why are you?" "Like I said before I was sent by the state." "Of course you were." (BRB, classes) (kk) (Back) (Weba) "Fine then you don't have to believe me all that matters is that I did my job lady." Mahdi took out his notepad and pretened to write something down. "What ex- can you hand me that towel?" Strangely enough there wasn't a towel in sight before but now, on the rack, it was a plain white clean fabric, just there as if it always was. Mahdi tossed the towel not wanting to get any closer. There was a sigh followed by "And now it's already wet... Well," The water turned off. "what exactly does a completely actual housing inspector want with this place?" "For the 3rd time I was sent by the sate to condemn this place. I'll be heading back to city hall fill out paper work and some contruction workers will tear down this place." "... Alright... well do you have a different story? I mean, imagine what some people might think or do if they found out you were being a big fat liar." "Accusing me of lieing.... I can't say I blame you... most people don't believe me until dynamite is strapped on." Mahdi still trying to keep the lie going as he walked away. (Blarg) "Wait, now you're just leaving?" "What you wanted me to stay? Sorry doll but unless you had tea in mind, I gotta go." Mahdi wrote down "one person inside this house" as if it could be a clue on his notepad. "I hope Rynk is having a betta luck.." "...Bet you don't even know why you ended up here," She called back one last time. "I'm pretty sure I did!" Mahdi replied as he reached for the door handle. "Good faces are hard to find these days I suppose." Mira exited the building. he breathed a sigh. "Lying my way out of another situation..... again. Hopefully Rynk is at the red house now." Rynk didn't seem to be outdoors at the moment, but perhaps she was at the red house... or still investigating the first. Mahdi walked over to the tan house. "Hey Rynk?" No immediate response came, most-likely because the lynx was either not in this house, or in the house but not in ear-shot... or perhaps it was just taking a bit reply. "Well there's no screaming or anything." He walked into the house. searching for any signs of his partner. Rynk could be seen ten seconds later walking down some stairs. "Hey, you called from outside right?" She asked. "No one's here but nothing really of interest either... I mean that I know of." (Hooba) (Hallo?) "Alright there was one person in the green house and I had to lie my way out of there, anyway lets check the red house." "Alright," Rynk walked out. "Who was in the other house?" (I don't suppose this can be salvaged?) (i have a crap memory so I forgot about this) "Some crazy lady I had to lie to justify why i was there." Mahdi replied. "Really? Crazy like... messy hair and stuff?" "Kind of like taking a shower in an abandon housecrazy." "... Shower? ... Yeah that's... that sounds pretty crazy," She knocked on the door. "mhm" Mahdi nodded. Eventually a man opened the door. "Yeah?" "Hello sir we are with the department of sanitation can we inspect your house?" WHY DID I SAY THAT! I'm STILL IN LYING MODE!?!? Mahdi thought to himself. "... What?" The man asked. "See anything strange lately?" Rynk asked. "... No... What are you again?" He asked once more. "Department of sanitation." Mahdi said with a little more confidence this time. "... Do you both have some kind of identification?" "All you need to know is that the state has given me permission to inspect the houses on this block." Mahdi took out the document the police gave him for inspection. (*coughtheynevergavehimadocumentforinspectioncough*)